


Birthday Surprise

by thewritingkoala



Category: British Actor RPF, Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Cosplay, Dom Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tom Hiddleston as Loki, birthday surprise, loki in a black suit, the black suit of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingkoala/pseuds/thewritingkoala
Summary: When Eve is woken up in the middle of the night, she's in for a very sexy birthday surprise!





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finney13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finney13/gifts).



> This is a short, smutty birthday one-shot for my friend @finney13s on Tumblr.
> 
> (By the way, she does AMAZING Tom Hiddleston art on her other account @finney13art, so check her out: https://finney13art.tumblr.com/)

Eve woke with a start, wondering what had interrupted her sleep. She squinted at the digital clock, groaning when it showed it was only five minutes past midnight. For heck’s sake, wasn’t she allowed to sleep in on her birthday at least?  
Insistent ringing made it all too obvious what had woken her up. Who the hell rang the doorbell in the middle of the night?  
Worried that one of her neighbors might need help, and as usual forgetting to show a healthy dose of fear, Eve rubbed the sleep from her eyes and heaved herself out of bed.  
Barefooted, she shuffled out of her room and along the hallway, grumbling “yes, yes, coming” and mentally bracing herself for a minor catastrophe.  
Mid-ring, she unlocked the front door and yanked it open.  
“What’s the ma-“  
The words got stuck in her throat when she saw Tom standing in the doorway, looking even taller in the half-light filtering in from outside.  
It was Tom, wasn’t it? Something seemed a little off somehow. And hadn’t he told her he couldn’t make it on her birthday but would return home a day later and make it up to her?  
Blearily, she hit the light switch—only to gasp when she saw him in full glory.  
He was dressed in a black suit. Not just any black suit but THE black on black suit. The Loki suit that had destroyed ovaries around the globe and always made her press her thighs together.  
He was wearing the complete outfit, including the tie. No wig, just his own wavy mess of product-less, blondish-brownish hair that she loved to run her hands through. But he’d shaved off his ginger beard to come closer to Loki’s looks, and either the light was playing a trick on her or he’d even applied a bit of stage make-up to resemble the trickster god more.  
“Tom… I… Wow!”  
She was speechless, shaking with joy that he’d surprise her like this, and also shocked into silent—and instant—arousal because he was wearing the Black Suit of Sex that she’d yearned for so long to catch a glimpse of.  
“I have no either who this Tom is you speak of,” he said in a deep timbre that was more Loki than Tom.  
Eve half-suppressed a giddy giggle, her belly fluttering at the low and slightly menacing cadence of his voice.  
Tom leaned into her private space, sculpting his perfect features into a scowl.  
“Are you planning to grow roots, mortal? Will you not remember your manners and let me in?”  
Jesus fucking Christ, this was hot! Her throat went dry, and something decidedly farther south grew wet.  
“Oh my god,” slipped out unbidden, and Tom smirked.  
“A god I am indeed, but you may call me Loki, mortal.”  
Whoa! Dimly, too turned on to think straight, Eve recalled mentioning to Tom how much his Loki persona aroused her and how much she loved his black suit. Leave it to her perfect boyfriend to store that information away for a birthday surprise!  
When he tapped a foot clad in a shiny black shoe impatiently, Eve pulled herself together and tried to play along.  
“I’m so sorry, T…Loki. Can I help you with anything?”  
She stepped back, making a sweeping gesture to invite him in.  
Tom/Loki inclined his head, raking his gaze over her from head to toe and making her shiver in anticipation. When he licked his lips provocatively, she had to hold back a whimper.  
“Oh yes,” he growled, the sound traveling all the way to her clit. “I think you can help me indeed. You have something I want, mortal.”  
He was so convincing it was surreal. If not for the hair and the gleam in his familiar blue eyes, he’d have been the god of mischief and not her wonderful Tom.  
“And what do you want?” she asked, her voice squeaky because he was steadily advancing on her while she automatically took small steps backwards.  
“You.”  
With that, he pounced, pinning her to the wall with his long, lean body and devouring her mouth in a toe-curling kiss. There was no gentleness in it, but she didn’t expect any. Not if he played Loki. She wanted the dominant streak she knew was lurking inside Tom, one he let out only occasionally and much to her quivering delight.  
And so she let him kiss her as if there was no tomorrow, his tongue seeking out every corner of her mouth, his teeth nibbling. When she let her hands wander greedily over the suit, he pried them away and circled both of her wrists in one of his big hands, keeping them trapped against the wall above her head.  
His mouth slid across her jaw to her ear, biting and licking, leaving marks down the column of her throat that she would treasure like jewels.  
“What a lovely little plaything you are,” Tom growled in between ravenous kisses that had her panting and arching against his strong hold. “So willing. So wanton.”  
Fucking hell, it was such a turn on to hear him speak like this. He was one for dirty talk anyway, but now he was using his Loki voice and it was driving her out of her mind with desire.  
“Yes,” she panted. “You can do with me whatever you want.”  
Tom drew back, arching a brow and chuckling darkly.  
“Anything? Careful what you wish for, mortal. You’re tempting a god, not a mere man.”  
Her answer was a needy whimper, and for a moment his mask slipped to make him smile in a way that was inherently Tom.  
“My love,” he whispered and nuzzled her neck before slipping back into his alter ego.  
“Bedroom. Now.” He barked the order, releasing her wrists.  
Eve nodded frantically, her gaze falling to the erection tenting his tailored-to-within-an-inch-of-his-life pants. She turned and almost ran to her room, Tom hot on her heels. Once they were inside, he switched the light on so she could drink her fill of him in the black Loki suit. She was practically drooling by now, and he preened with a smirk.  
“Like what you see, mortal?”  
“Yes,” she breathed, clenching her thighs together.  
“How about you undress me and see whether you still like me then.”  
It was a command she obeyed with lightning speed. Although she would have loved to have lingered on the suit she’d been so obsessed with, her body was throbbing and thrumming with need for him, so Eve made quick work of getting Tom out of it. She nearly faltered when she discovered that he had—of course—skipped on underwear, his cock hard and proud when she peeled the pants away.  
Sinking to her knees, she removed the fabric fully and then dared to lean forward and press a kiss to the tip leaking precum. She heard Tom hiss, and one of his hands fisted in her hair. The tug sent pleasure and pain through her and she wrapped her lips around him. But before she could lick or suck him in earnest, he yanked her back up, tutting softly.  
“Have you forgotten to wait for my orders, mortal?” His voice was silky and steely at the same time, so perfectly Loki that Eve was pretty sure she’d died and gone to heaven. But she could also see her beloved Tom in there, in the eyes and in the gentleness of his hands despite the firm grip.  
“I’m sorry.” She lowered her eyes demurely but he pulled her face back up with a finger curled beneath her chin.  
“I will excuse this one slight. But make another mistake, and you’ll be punished.”  
His threat hung in the air, adding to her arousal. She was so slick and ready for him that it was painful.  
“Now, hand me that tie.”  
Shivering, Eve reached for where she had laid it over the back of a nearby chair and presented it to Tom on both hands. With a sneer and another lascivious lick of his lips, he motioned for her to turn around. Quick and precise movements had him bind her wrists together at the small of her back before running his hands over her spine. Eve held her breath—and it whooshed out in a moan when his palm made contact with first one ass cheek and then the other.  
“On the bed on all fours, mortal. Let me see how willing and wanton you really are.”  
His words were accompanied by a small shove and she stumbled two feet before scrambling up the bed. Breaking character for a moment, Tom helped her and made sure she was positioned comfortably, and it made her love him all the more.  
She felt the bed dip when his weight settled behind her, and then his long fingers brushed over the warmth on one ass cheek, rubbing away the sting. They dipped lower, sliding through her folds and coating themselves in her wetness.  
“Oh little mortal, you do enjoy this, don’t you?” It was a gleeful purr that shot through her, low and slightly dangerous. “Such a good pet you are for your god.” The cooing praise filled her with warmth while at the same time making the heat below bloom even more.  
Suddenly his fingers were gone before they’d even touched her clit, and Eve wanted to howl in frustration or beg and sob.  
Before she had the chance to, she felt Tom’s tongue where his fingers had been, gliding through her slickness with one long lick that ended right where she needed him most.  
With a muffled shriek, she bucked against his face, needing more. His chuckle vibrated against her and felt heavenly.  
“Let me hear you, mortal,” he encouraged before diving back in with a growl. His tongue seemed to be everywhere, dipping into her, stroking through her, curling and flicking, massaging and teasing.  
“I’m… I’m going to…”  
Struggling for balance and on the edge of climaxing, Eve frantically dragged in air.  
“Say my name,” came the command, leaving her teetering on the brink.  
“T-Tom!”  
A sharp slap to her ass made her whimper and apologize profusely, the sting almost enough but not quite.  
“S-sorry. Loki!”  
“That’s right. Say it again and I’ll let you come, my mortal.”  
His tongue licked her again, curling deep and making her moan so loudly she was probably waking up the whole block.  
“Loki!” It was a shout, a desperate plea for release—and he gave in.  
Lashing at her sensitive clit with his tongue, Tom slid a finger into her and angled it to hit her sweet spot. It took only three strokes, and Eve was keening out her release, convulsing around his digit and barely able to scream.  
When her vision cleared somewhat, Tom gentled his licks and withdrew his finger. She barely had a moment to suck in much-needed air before she felt the broad head of his cock coat itself in her fluids.  
“Do you want me?”  
“Yes. Yes, yes, oh please. Yes.”  
With one long stroke, he drove himself deep, stretching her to maximum. His strangled groan mingled with her whimper when he bottomed out and held still. Eve could feel his body against hers, tense and taut, holding back. She didn’t want him to hold back; she wanted him to lose himself in her, to join her in the madness.  
And so she circled her hips in tiny movements of need, wishing her hands weren't tied so she could fist the sheets.  
With a low snarl, Tom’s hips surged as he drew back and began thrusting, little moans slipping out and making it all even sexier.  
Eve was already so close again, clenching around him and beginning to see stars. She could hear herself babble and beg nonsensically, nearly sobbing with the need to cum again.  
Tom pulled her up all of a sudden, until she was half-kneeling on the bed and his back was molded to hers. One hand curled around her throat, the other snaked between her legs to find her swollen clit, slippery and sensitive.  
“Cum for me again. Now.”  
It took only a few more strokes, Tom’s cock hitting her perfectly at this new angle. With a shout of his name, Eve came for the second time.  
It triggered his own climax. With a hoarse “fuck”, he pushed as deep as he could go and joined her in release, his panting breath hot on her neck.  
A short—or maybe long—time later, she felt him press a tender kiss to the sweaty nape of her neck while he fumbled with the tie's knot.  
“Happy birthday, darling.”


End file.
